As a conventional container of this kind, for example, there have been a two-mouth container as illustrated in FIG. 22 or a container having an air intake mechanism as illustrated in FIG. 23 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,000).
The two-mouth container illustrated in FIG. 22 has such a drawback that both the two mouths have to be opened to make an internal liquid discharge smooth without pulsation when the liquid in the container is discharged. Another drawback is that the two-mouth type container has itself a problem involving rise in production cost because of its shape and a need to provide two caps for each container. On the contrary, the container as illustrated in FIG. 23 has one mouth and is easy to handle. But such one-mouth container has a large air-supplying tube which is also used as a handgrip, so that degree of freedom of design is somewhat limited.
Further, these conventional containers have common characteristics that air to be supplied into the container is introduced directly into an internal space of the container without passing through the internal liquid. This type of air intake mechanism can realize very smooth discharge of the liquid since there is no resistance caused by the internal liquid when the internal liquid is replaced by air. However, the discharging speed varies with the height of the surface of the internal liquid. That is, the liquid is discharged at a higher speed at an initial stage of the discharge, when the large amount of the internal liquid is remained in the container. The discharging speed gradually decreases with decrease of the amount of the internal liquid.
Accordingly, there has been a need to control the discharging speed at a constant by adjusting an angle of inclination of the container in concert with the decrease of the internal liquid.
In these Figures, reference numerals are as follows: 10 is a bottle, 11 is an air channel, 21 is a container mouth portion, 22 is a container body, 23 is a blow-molded portion, 24 is a narrowed portion,
25÷ is an air port,
31÷ is discharge port, 45 is liquid, and 40 is air.